On His Hands and Knees
by Makayla
Summary: A little something in minor protest against all the conventional smut. NaruSasu, with some disregard of canon. It gets a little cute towards the end, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Yaoi/PWP


Me: Hello lovely readers!  
Naruto: No! Don't read it!  
Me: Naruto! Dammit where did you come from? -bashes him on the head- Sorry, I thought I'd already locked him the cupboard...Erm right, this is smut and this is yaoi, if you're sensitive to either, please don't read. This is my first smut so feel free to warn me if there's something a little wrong. Also I've toned down the noun-usage here to more M-friendly things, but if you spot something that's escaped my notice, please tell me!

One last thing- disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me... if they did Naruto would be an entirely different genre of manga

* * *

On His Hands and Knees

On his hands and knees; the extra weight was making his knees dig uncomfortably into the bed below, and the constant shoves were swinging his whole body forward. Sasuke growled and snarled, his body writhing in some attempt to get away, but the fingers digging into his hips left no openings, and the body sprawled across his own weighed him down. So he shook and he bucked and he pulled but the blond was relentless, thrusting past his virginity with only spit to slick the way.

It could have almost been seen as non-consensual if it wasn't for the steady leak of pre-come dripping on to the bed-sheets below them.

He felt the body move above him, leaning further down, his mouth tracing over a smooth shoulder blade and then up to his neck. He bit down on the pale flesh and Sasuke's anger rose at such a possessive marking. He snarled, and doubled his efforts of escape, desperately trying to swing round and maim the boy with anything he could; fists, nails, teeth, like some kind of animal. Twisting, snarling, biting, scratching, _moving_.

But then his lover stopped; his body was pressing down, his fingers were clenching hard enough to bruise, his panting was loud and harsh in his ear, but his hips were frozen.

Sasuke squirmed and let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a keen, mixed in and hidden beneath a growl. He tried to move, to return that terrible friction which left him gasping; a primal mess. But Naruto allowed no such movement, his weight oppressive and solid, and his hands cradling white hips harshly, possessively, leaving no room for argument: Sasuke couldn't move. Sasuke couldn't escape. Sasuke was at his mercy.

And he knew Sasuke liked it.

His lips brushed against the brunet's ear as he whispered. "Be a good boy and stay still while I screw you Sasuke," but it wouldn't be nearly as satisfying if he did would it? So Sasuke snarled and writhed, one hand coming up to scratch at his side, his hips, his ass, anything within range, until Naruto was bleeding and those were Sasuke's marks. He smirked as he listened to blonde boy hiss, felt him arch beneath his touch, but he'd always known the boy was masochist really.

Then Naruto slipped out, his flesh making an obscene slurping sound as it left the grasping hold. And of course this didn't help Sasuke's disposition any, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to the boy's snarls as he stretched the fair-skinned cheeks uncomfortably apart with his thumbs. So Sasuke brought his hand sharply to the soft/hard skin of Naruto's belly.

Another scratch- a moan and a hiss and an arch and a _thrust_. A shove of his hips so hard the Uchiha's entire body was propelled forwards.

Sasuke gave out a yell in surprise, the pleasure/pain shooting up his spine and his head flying back against a tanned shoulder. His only supporting arm collapsed under the new position and his cheek crashed down to meet the mattress.

The pale boy was unable to hold back a groan as Naruto made fast use of the new angle, his body arching up wantonly under the onslaught and his eyes shutting on their own accord, leaving only sensation flooding through his system. He could hear Naruto above him, knew his lips were parted for the steady stream of moans and groans, as well as enough repetitions of Sasuke's name to make the Uchiha want to smirk. But smirking was difficult past his own ruptured breathing, although it was more pants and gasps and strangled grunts that somehow managed to make it past his lips, than actual breath.

Naruto's body slid along his vulnerable frame until his mouth could reach his neck, lips and tongue and teeth teasing a sweet spot just where his throat met his shoulder. He finally released Sasuke's narrow hips (already decorated in purple imprints) and moved his hands to where Sasuke was fisting the fabric and forced his fingers between tightly held digits, entwining them.

Sasuke's grunts turned to moans as he desperately tried to find a purchase within the flood of feeling running through his body with a vengeance. The touch of sweat-slicked skin against his back, his thighs, his arms, his hands; the fingers clutching through his; the hot, wet mouth on his neck, adding heat to the fire. That relentless pounding... In. Out, in, out, in, out, inotinout-

Until he didn't know which was which anymore… Just the sliding of flesh past flesh, being empty, being full, being empty, being full- and the constant bash against something inside of him that made him bite his lip to keep from screaming.

Sasuke glanced down and saw tan on fair, his hips forced forward with every thrust, and his arousal jutting out from between his legs, hard and unashamed, a perverse reminder of his loss of dignity. But Sasuke was beyond caring about dignity now because the heat curling in his abdomen told him he was going to come untouched. Just with the constant pounding; the sight of those hips over his; the feel of a hot body moving over him; firm, solid fire, all muscle and power. Taking him, forcing him, shoving him to his knees in submission and fucking him so hard he could barely remember his own name.

And then Naruto bit him, right over that cursed seal, hard enough to make him bleed and his eyes screwed shut as the pain shot through him like ice, straight to his groin where it became molten flame.

But this time it didn't send him into a frenzy of anger; it sent him into of frenzy of something else entirely. He spiralled, his reeling mind barely registered the tightening in his balls before the climax hit and Sasuke had to muffle his scream in the futon as pleasure spiked, white hot, through his body. And Naruto kept moving in and out, in and out; dragging Sasuke's climax out over pain/pleasure filled coals with a constant barrage of hot flesh.

He didn't hear Naruto's grunt as his body contracted around the man, he didn't see the way his eyes squeezed shut or feel the fingers clenching harder at the fabric in his grasp than he was. Didn't know Naruto was desperately trying to hold out just so he could keep thrusting through his sinfully tight muscles right into Sasuke's aftermath. Didn't know until he was trembling beneath the onslaught, his thighs quivering with exhaustion and an overload of pleasure. Whimpering at the continuing assault on his senses, wanting it to end and yet wanting so much more. Until finally, finally, Naruto let go, moaning his lover's name in his ear as he released everything into a climax so hard that he saw spots behind his eyes, and so long that it left come rushing over pale thighs…

Sasuke winced as the now limp flesh slid out of him; his lower back burned in agony and he felt ripped apart. It wouldn't have surprised him at all to find red mixed in with the white running down his legs.

He'd scarcely had the time to register this when Naruto collapsed on top of him from fatigue. His thighs, unable to handle the extra weight, wobbled dangerously before giving, sliding out from underneath him. Sasuke barely managed to push his body sideways to avoid the large white puddle below them before they hit the blanket.

The two exhausted men landed side-by-side, fingers still entwined and legs now entangled. Naruto brought one of their joined hands to Sasuke's stomach so to pull the boy closer. He nuzzled the boy's neck, seemingly oblivious to the sweat, musk and smell of sex clinging to the hairs there.

Sasuke weakly tried to protest, attempting to drag himself away so he could shower, but Naruto was persistent and, in all honesty, Sasuke found himself oddly reluctant to move. So instead he sighed in some pretence of annoyance before discreetly pressing back into Naruto's heat. His droopy eyelids finally shuttered closed and, with Naruto's soft snores brushing across his ear, he allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

Praisers greatly welcomed, concriters treasured, flamers thrown back to the pits of immaturity from whence they came  
Please review! 


End file.
